


you were stunning amongst everyone else

by softestbreads



Series: cozy pastries [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestbreads/pseuds/softestbreads
Summary: you had met so many characters since the opening of your bakery, but no one had ever caught your attention more than she had.





	you were stunning amongst everyone else

**Author's Note:**

> set in the time of sacred stones!

You were glad to be located right in the heart of the most famous marketplace - you were known for having the best, freshly baked pastries in Magvel, your humble little bakery meeting many customers every morning just to have a taste of what you had prepared. It was always a delight to see famous people in your bakery - there was an excitement that ran inside you when people of royalty visited you, or famous dancers’ or artists’ delighted expressions upon taking a bite of your lovingly baked pastries.

Tethys was a regular of yours when her shows were over, or if she needed a small snack before going back on stage again; and you had grown fond of her presence around here. She had commented on how she always finds herself coming back for another croissant that you bake with so much love and care. With a wink, Tethys even added: “I hope business has been doing well. I’ve been trying to recommend you to my peers and my audience - I’d love to see you thrive, [Name].” The dancer left you with a blush dusted on your cheeks as you waited to see her stunning self again, excited whenever you heard about talks of a beautiful woman coming to perform around town soon. 

You could not believe your eyes when Tana, the Queen of Frelia, rang the chimes of the doorbells when she opened the door inside your store. Soft-spoken and her laughter similar to the chimes of bells like the ones you had at your door, you found yourself bound to her like a magnet - the manner she carried herself and the mirthful cheer of her jokes had made your heart so incredibly soft. There was always an obvious grin plastered across your own face when you saw Tana in your bakery again, ready to take out the strawberry shortcake you had prepared specially for her when a message slid into your mailbox that she would be visiting the following day.

The other was L’Arachel. She was the Queen of Rausten herself, in all her glory when she first came to your bakery. You were basked in her brilliance when she came into the store - elegant, dashing, charming - and her delight and enthusiasm when she had tried every pastry on your displays had caused you to grin ear-to-ear, wearing a similar expression to her when she finished them all joyfully. She had promised to come back as soon as she can just to, quote-on-quote say, “Buy out everything from this delightful and rather quaint bakery!” And although she did not throughout her next visits, the charming smile she wore on her lips had caught you stunned every time - her presence was simply enough to fill the room in the bakery, alongside the warmth that filled your heart.

But it seemed that today, she really did keep her promise.

And you were delightfully surprised when the three of them came by your store at the same time with smiles across their faces, well-acquainted with each other as they held hands and laughed about the latest gossip. You didn’t expect these three women to be the one who bought out your entire pastries today, alongside booking the entire place for the entire day. But nonetheless, you had greeted them with cheer and a huge wave towards their direction, getting out of your counter to hug each of them and take their first orders to the table.

“Oh, darling - it’s fine for now!” L’Arachel piped up, pulling out a chair beside her and patted eagerly onto its seat. You expressed confusion as all three of them looked at you expectantly, which elicited a groan from the Queen of Rausten and giggles from the other two. 

“I apologize, is there something the matter?” You were simply their server for today, not expecting to settle down with such wonderful women and having a laugh for the rest of the day. “Is the chair dirty? Shall I clean it for you?”

L’Arachel slapped a hand across her face while Tethys and Tana laughed even harder. “No, [Name] - we’re inviting you to sit with us! C’mon, wasn’t that obvious?! You should recognize the signals when the Queen of Rausten herself is inviting you over!”

“Dear, please do sit down-” Tethys scooted her chair closer so that she could place her delicate hands onto the table, placing her chin on the top of her hands. “We’d love to have tea with you the entire day today.”

Tana added in afterward with a bright tone: “Yeah! We also have a guest you’d love to meet today as well, seeing that you’ve already met all three of us - I’m sure you’ll love her as well.”

Now you were completely caught off-guard, words seemingly caught in your throat as you were not expecting a day off from work today. 

“W-wait a minute, I thought you ladies would just be hanging out in my bakery the entire day today, not including me, you know! Woah there, hey-!” You managed to stumble out before L’Arachel pulled you down completely so you would sit on the chair that she pulled out, laughter filling the room while the green-haired queen groaned.

“Have a chat with us, [Name],” Tethys invited, a smile decorated on her lovely face. “We can have pastries when our final visitor comes, huh?”

The doorbell suddenly chimes as the door opened, signaling the arrival of the final guest that was to come to your bakery today. There were delighted “ahs” and “ohs!” coming from the girls around you, and you lifted your (already quite red) face to catch the eyes of the loveliest girl you had ever seen.

Both of you seemed stunned as you looked at each other, your breaths caught in that brief moment of time before Tana’s voice piped up, breaking both of you from your respective reveries.

“Eirika, I’m so glad you’re here on time!”

_Eirika, huh?_

And that was when the magic stopped, your stares breaking away from one another as she came to greet everyone else.

“Why would I ever be late to see any of you all? It has been way too long since I’ve seen you, Lady Tethys, L’Arachel. Thank you for inviting me, Tana,” Eirika had immediately stepped toward your table to greet everyone with light kisses on their cheeks, with a soft smile adorning her face. Her gaze then shyly went up to meet yours again, a finger coming up to twist a lock of her hair.

“And who might you be?”

After a moment of just admiring her for a brief while, you snapped out of your stupor again and prayed that you did not look as red as you thought you looked like right now (and you knew it was foolish to wish so). “I’m [Name], owner of this bakery. I owe the honor to you for visiting me today, um…?”

The laughter that you brought from her lips had caused you to become a mess of nerves again, with you feeling so incredibly flustered in front such a pretty woman. 

“I’m Eirika, Queen of Magvel. It’s so lovely to meet you, my dearest [Name].”

You were positive that you were red all over now, and after Eirika reached forward to kiss your cheeks lightly, you dashed back behind the counter to prepare the cakes. “I’ll just! Get the usual that everyone likes, okay?! Eirika, what do you like?!”

Eirika’s cheeks were dusted a light pink herself before she had replied: “Red velvet?” And when you hastily said your thanks, you ran into the kitchen just to hide your flustered cheeks for a while.

Little did you know she was immediately charmed the moment she met you as well.

**Author's Note:**

> this took a while to write, haha! i hope you guys enjoy, and i love you all so much!


End file.
